


Bitter smiles

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Break Up, Chaptered, Introspection, M/M, Mental Coercion, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Subaru non sa cosa sia l'amore. Sa di amare Yassan, ma sa anche di non riuscire a spiegare cosa provi per lui, né ricambiarlo come merita.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Shibutani Subaru, Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	1. Poesia di un amore profano

**_ Poesia di un amore profano _ **

**__ **

_Shibutani Subaru POV_

_“Poesia di un amore profano_

_La paura d’esser preso per mano, che ne sai?”_

Scrivo.

Le parole fluiscono senza che io stia troppo a pensarci.

L’ennesimo verso, l’ennesima canzone, l’ennesima menzogna.

Rido di me, di come so mentire.

Che cosa ne so io, dell’amore? Con che diritto canto di storie che non sono mai esistite, nemmeno nelle mie fantasie più recondite?

Penso a Yassan, e il mio sorriso si accentua.

Lui sì che avrebbe saputo spiegare l’amore. Avrebbe parlato di noi due, di quello che prova quando siamo insieme, magari arrossendo un po’ o magari emozionandosi, con quel modo di fare infantile che fingo di detestare.

Sospiro.

Che cosa ne so io dell’amore?

L’ho sempre considerato inutile; si passa del tempo insieme, ci si diverte, si dà sfogo ai propri istinti, come se fossimo animali e nient’altro di più.

Perché l’amore, forse, _è_ istinto.

O forse il mio è solo terrore. Quando guardo il volto di Yassan, quando leggo nei suoi occhi ogni singolo sentimento che prova per me, è come se la mia mente si chiudesse dietro ad un muro, come se in un certo senso volessi proteggermi da quegli occhi, pur sapendo che sono inoffensivi.

Forse amo Yassan, forse no. Forse lui mi ama di più, forse lo amo di più io, ma di certo è che ci amiamo in due modi diversi.

 _Voglio_ amarlo; ma insieme a questo, non riesco mai a mettere a tacere quella sensazione dentro di me che mi spinge al limite dell’esperienza sensibile, al limite di quello che posso osare senza farlo fuggire via da me.

Oppure lo faccio proprio perché voglio che scappi, che si renda conto che in me non c’è niente che sia degno di essere amato.

Ma lui rimane lì.

Mi guarda, mi sorride, mi tocca e la sua pelle contro la mia è come se mi riducesse in cenere.

Yassan mi ama, e io lo so.

E da questo suo amore io continuo ad allontanarmi, per il puro capriccio di scoprire fin dove mi posso spingere.

Gli faccio male. So anche questo.

Vorrei urlargli di scappare, ma continuo a tacere.

E rimaniamo lì. In un silenzio che per noi, non ha mai lo stesso significato.


	2. You touch me in many ways

**_ You Touch me in Many Ways _ **

**__ **

_Yasuda Shota POV_

_“I see, can’t have you, can’t leave you there ‘coz I must sometimes see you_

_But I don’t understand how can keep me in chains_

_And every waken hour I feel you taking power from me and I can’t leave”_

“Buongiorno” mormoro, stiracchiandomi nel letto.

Sorrido, come sempre quando apro gli occhi e me lo ritrovo accanto.

Non è sempre facile; anzi, posso dire che non lo sia quasi mai.

Non è facile quando i miei sorrisi si scontrano con i suoi malumori; non è facile quando la mia voglia di stare insieme, da soli io e lui, si scontra con il suo desiderio di essere lasciato da solo.

Non è facile, eppure sono ancora qui. Ci sono per questi momenti, quando tutto sembra vivo come non mai.

Sto mentendo a me stesso?

“Buongiorno” mi risponde, con tono sommesso. È seduto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Vorrei sapere che cosa sta pensando.

Striscio disordinatamente verso di lui, posandogli il mento sul petto e alzando lo sguardo per fissarlo dritto negli occhi.

Mi sorride.

Uno di quei suoi sorrisi che odio.

Perché è come se me li concedesse, come se lo facesse per non ferirmi. Ma puzzano di menzogna, e lui non se ne accorge.

Mi mordo un labbro. Vorrei avere il coraggio di parlargli, almeno per una volta, di dirgli come mi fa sentire, di dirgli che non sono un bambino e che non è necessario che finga dei momenti di tenerezza che non gli appartengono.

Ma questo cambierebbe tutto fra noi; lui non avrebbe più bisogno di ingannare se stesso e me, e io non dovrei più fingere di credergli.

Come siamo arrivati a questo punto?

Poso delicatamente le labbra sulla pelle nuda del suo braccio, quasi sperando di sentirlo fremere; e rimango deluso, come sempre.

È spento, il mio Baru.

Io che cosa dovrei farmene di quest’amore, che amore non è?

Dovrei andarmene. Dovrei alzarmi da questo letto, uscire da questa stanza e non sprecare nemmeno una lacrima pensando a lui.

Ma sono debole e so già che non sarei in grado di privarmi della sua presenza, per quanto dolore essa possa infliggermi.

Fa male, Baru. E le stesse ferite che mi causa, possono essere guarite solo da lui.

Mi succhia via tutto l’amor proprio che mi rimane, e nelle sue mani, nei suoi sguardi, nelle sue parole, io divento tutto ciò che vuole.

Privo di dignità, colmo di un amore al quale non saprei porre fine.

La sua mano si sposta lentamente sulle mie spalle, lui si avvicina e mi bacia sulla fronte, piano, come se potessi rompermi da un momento all’altro. E forse è davvero così.

Anche i suoi baci hanno il sapore d’illusione.


	3. Wanting you

**_ Wanting You _ **

**__ **

_Nishikido Ryo POV_

_“Hunting you, I can smell you – alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head”_

Sono sdraiato sul divano, pigramente.

Hina e Yoko parlano, sempre a voce troppo alta.

M’infastidiscono.

Lascio vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, fin quando i miei occhi non incontrano i suoi.

Mi aspetto che abbassi la testa, che finga di non avermi guardato di proposito, ma non lo fa. Continua a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di me, fino a farmi sentire quasi a disagio.

Eppure, mi viene da ridere.

È fuori da ogni schema, Baru.

Così poco incline alle regole della convenzione da... attrarmi, in un certo senso.

È un gioco che facciamo da troppo tempo, avvicinandoci tanto da sfiorarci e poi allontanandoci immediatamente, forse per non perdere il controllo o forse solo perché così è più _eccitante._

Lo guardo, penso ad ognuno di quegli attimi, in cui è stato così a portata di mano che potevo sentire il suo odore fondersi al mio, e la mia mente vagare verso fantasie che sfiorano i limiti di ciò che ci è realmente consentito fare.

Lui non mi appartiene, non mi apparterrà mai, né vorrei realmente che mi appartenesse.

Ma quegli occhi, grandi, profondi, vivi, mi penetrano fino al cervello, fino ad imprimersi nella mia memoria in modo tale che io non sia in grado di dimenticarli.

È forse, è quello che vuole.

Sono io che lo inseguo, eppure lui è il cacciatore ed io la preda. E quello che un po’ mi spaventa e un po’ mi affascina è che non ho nemmeno voglia di scappare.

Ho voglia di fermarmi, di lasciare che mi prenda, che faccia di me quello che vuole.

Ma lui gioca, al punto tale da diventare _irritante._

Se vuole divertirsi, se vuole arrivare a sentirmi implorare, se vuole che mi consumi, che cuocia nel mio brodo, ha trovato la sfida giusta.

Mi conosce; sa che ottengo sempre quello che voglio.

Adesso, voglio solo continuare a giocare.


	4. I should stop, but...

**_ I Should Stop, but... _ **

_Shibutani Subaru POV_

_“Hidoi hito ni natte shikireru kurai_ _  
Hiroi koto o itte mayoeru kurai  
Kurai sora no naka de afureru kurai  
Kuroi kaze ni natte afureru kurai”_

_  
_ _[Sono diventato qualcuno di abbastanza crudele da assumere il controllo_

_Ho detto cose abbastanza profonde da confondere_

_Nel cielo scuro, per superare i suoi confini_

_Sono diventato un vento nero che può superare i suoi confini]_

Ryo. Scoppio a ridere.

È così privo di senso tutto ciò.

Non ha senso il mio guardarlo. Non ha senso il modo in cui i miei sguardi s’incatenano ai suoi. Non ha senso il brivido che provo nel pensare a quanto sia _sbagliato._

È sbagliato pensare a Ryo, amare Yassan e sono sbagliato io, nelle sensazioni che quasi arrivano a confondermi.

Ho il pieno controllo sulle mie azioni, meno su quello che desidero. E mi domando se questo non sia l’ennesimo alibi, l’ennesima prova a cui sottopongo me stesso e quello che provo nei confronti di Shota.

Prove che faranno soffrire tutti e tre, ma non importa. Perché sono stanco di pensare, di fissare il vuoto intorno a me senza riuscire ad uscirne. Stanco di essere un uomo così da poco da non riuscire nemmeno a lasciarsi trasportare da un sentimento che dovrebbe essere quasi naturale.

Stanco di sentirmi quello cattivo, ma non riuscendo a negare la crudeltà che mi spinge a creare queste trame, queste recite di cui sono il solo regista.

Mi diverte giocare a confondere gli altri, tanto che non sono in grado di fermarmi.

Sono solo un bambino capriccioso, e quello che mi turba è che non ho voglia di smettere.

Andrò oltre quelle barriere che ho cercato invano di impormi.

Supererò il ciglio del baratro, e non importa chi trascinerò con me nella caduta.

Perché non riesco a vedere lussuria in Yassan né amore in Ryo.

E io ho bisogno di fondere entrambe per andare avanti.

Ho bisogno di cadere in quel vuoto, e farmi male se sarà necessario per trovare anche solo un istante di tranquillità.

Di farmi male, e fare male.

Nessuno di noi vincerà, ma l’unica cosa certa è che non sarò io ad essere sconfitto.

Li trascinerò con me, forte del fatto che non potranno fare a meno di lasciarsi trascinare.

So essere persuasivo, quando voglio.

Mi faccio schifo.

Sono semplicemente vuoto. 


	5. My dreams were torn apart

**_ My Dreams were Torn Apart _ **

_Yasuda Shota POV_

_“Your love isn’t fair_

_You live in a world where you didn’t listen_

_And you didn’t care”_

Forse Subaru pensa che le brave persone non abbiamo occhi per guardare.

Pensa che io non veda quello che accade davanti a me? Pensa che io non senta quanto è maledettamente distante, che io non soffra per questo?

Cerco di mettere a tacere quella voce nella mia testa che continua a ripetermi che semplicemente non gliene importa.

È crudele.

Va avanti, indossando il suo miglior sorriso ogni volta che esce fuori dalla porta di casa, fasullo, un sorriso che detesto.

Come vorrei odiare lui.

Avevo sperato di amare una persona migliore di quella che si sta dimostrando.

Ryo. Il menefreghista, irritante, _bellissimo_ Ryo.

Vorrei tanto sapere che cosa Subaru pretenda da me. Che pianga? Che lo implori?

Forse solo che mi lecchi le ferite in silenzio, come sono abituato a fare.

E so che la rabbia non riesce ad offuscare la mia totale mancanza di dignità, quella che mi porterebbe a mettermi in ginocchio davanti a lui, per implorarlo di amarmi _come io lo amo_.

Mi sto facendo troppo del male per quest’amore che lui non merita, per il suo amore ingiusto, sbagliato.

Non mi vede, Subaru. Non mi sente. Non gliene importa.

Mentre io rimango fermo qui, a guardare con disgusto le occhiate che lancia a Ryo, a vedere quel suo sorriso lascivo, allettante, come se fosse un maledetto invito nei suoi confronti. Quello stesso identico sorriso che troppo tempo fa era riservato a me, davanti al quale spesso arrossivo, ma sempre sorridendo di rimando.

Eppure Ryo non è me. Lui, nella sua ottusità, è abbastanza sveglio da cogliere la lusinga nel volto di Subaru, e so per certo che non si tirerà indietro.

Questo gioco di seduzione, che non hanno nemmeno il pudore di nascondere, mi nausea.

Continua a torturarmi, come solo Subaru è in grado di fare. E rimango senza appoggio, perché mentre io gli davo tutto, tutte quelle armi da usare contro di me, lui non mi ha mai dato niente.

Posso solo rimanere a guardare.


	6. Hurt me in a way that I've never known

**_ Hurt me in a way that I’ve never known _ **

_Nishikido Ryo POV_

_“You abused me in a way that I’ve never known_

_You confuse me in a way that I’ve never known”_

Sbatto la schiena nuda contro il muro.

È incredibilmente freddo in confronto alla mia pelle.

Vorrei sorridere, ma non riesco a fare altro che mordermi le labbra, quasi fino a farle sanguinare.

Mi gira la testa. È come se Baru, le sue mani, la sua bocca, fossero _ovunque._

Mi confonde. In un modo in cui non mi ero mai sentito prima.

È intenso, Baru. So che in questo momento ha il controllo di me, del mio corpo, che farei qualsiasi cosa perché continui. E non riesco a pensare a nessuna forma di orgoglio che m’impedirebbe di fare davvero di tutto, solo per sentirlo _di più._

La sua mano continua a scendere lungo la mia pelle, lasciata nuda dalla camicia aperta. Scende, fino ad arrivare alla meta. Io gemo, lui sorride.

Malignamente.

“Subaru...” mormoro, la voce spezzata, inarcando i fianchi verso di lui, smanioso. Il suo sorriso si accentua.

La sua bocca si posa contro il mio orecchio, spingendomi sempre di più sul muro.

“Non c’è fretta, Ryo” dice, lasciando trasparire l’eccitazione dal tono di voce.

Si abbassa, fino a ritrovarsi in ginocchio. Già non ho più il controllo sul mio corpo quando velocemente mi toglie i pantaloni, quasi con violenza, per avventarsi con la bocca sulla mia erezione.

Gli stringo i capelli, cercando sempre più contatto, facendogli quasi male.

“Subaru...” biascico, ansimando senza ritegno. Non so cosa mi stia facendo, so solo che sono già troppo oltre il limite.

Quando vengo, le immagini si confondono ancora di più. Sento il corpo più pesante, la testa che mi scoppia, mentre ho solo la percezione della sua bocca su di me.

Si rimette in piedi, si passa elegantemente un dito sulle labbra. Seducente.

E dopo avermi lanciato uno sguardo di vittoria se ne va, lasciandomi a terra, senza realmente capire che cosa sia accaduto.

“Subaru!” lo chiamo, ancora con la voce malferma. Ma non si volta, non torna.

È bravo a farti sentire usato, Baru.


	7. The moment of truth in your lies

**_ The Moment of Truth in your Lies _ **

_Shibutani Subaru POV_

_“When everything’s made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am”_

“Puzzi di sesso”

Yassan mi guarda, con aria disgustata.

Sono appena tornato a casa, e l’ho visto avvicinarsi con aria minacciosa. Per quanto minaccioso lui riesca ad essere.

“Non è vero” rispondo, senza guardarlo in viso.

“Dove sei stato?” domanda, e riesco a cogliere un tremito nella sua voce. Sospiro, mordendomi un labbro.

Mentire non ha senso, dato che ogni mia azione è portata a ferirlo, a ferirci entrambi.

“Ero da Ryo-chan” il mio tono indifferente mi dà la nausea, e sono certo che sortisca il medesimo effetto su di lui.

Si siede lentamente sul divano, chiudendo gli occhi per una frazione di secondo.

Quando li riapre, rivolge lo sguardo verso di me.

È _penetrante._ Non gli ho mai visto quell’espressione addosso, e un po’ mi spaventa.

“Non te ne frega niente, vero?” mormora. Mi avvicino, mettendomi in ginocchio di fronte a lui. Avvicino la mano al suo viso, ma lui è lesto a spostarla.

Sospiro, di nuovo.

“Vuoi che ti chieda scusa? A che servirebbe? Non posso farci niente, ormai” lui fa un sorriso stizzito, e mi accorgo che è pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime.

“Non fingere di aver avuto una debolezza. Non fingere di non aver calcolato tutto questo fin dall’inizio” il suo tono è amaro, come i suoi occhi, come i suoi gesti.

Mi alzo in piedi, di scatto, allontanandomi.

“Credi di sapere tutto quello che mi passa per la testa, Yassan?” gli dico, velando un’accusa nella mia voce. Lui mi viene alle spalle, mettendo la bocca vicino al mio orecchio.

“Forse prima m’interessava sapere che cosa pensassi, Baru. Ora m’interessa solo il fatto che mi fai stare male come non ci è mai riuscito nessuno. Che ti diverti a giocare con la vita degli esseri umani. E io non me lo merito” la sua voce è ferma. Mi coglie di sorpresa.

Mi volto, fronteggiandolo.

“Non mi dispiace di quello che ho fatto. È solo l’ennesima prova di quello che sono. Dovresti averlo capito, ormai” sibilo, con una rabbia di cui fatico a comprendere l’origine.

Yassan mi sorride, triste. Poi mi abbraccia e lo sento scosso dai singhiozzi.

“So esattamente chi sei. E ti amo” sussurra, fra le lacrime “Ma non ce la faccio più” conclude, allontanandosi.

Si dirige verso la porta di casa, e so che dovrei fermarlo.

Ma questo è quello che ho sempre voluto, no?

Che se ne andasse. Che capisse che persona sono. Che giungesse alla conclusione più ovvia: non merito niente di quello che ha da darmi.

Vorrei piangere.

Gli ho fatto di tutto, e riesce ancora ad amarmi. 

Lo detesto per come sa essere maledettamente migliore di me.

Rimango solo, con le mie colpe ed un dolore che non ho il diritto di provare.


	8. Never care for games they play

**_ Never Care for Games they Play _ **

_Yasuda Shota POV_

_“So close no matter how far_ _  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
No, nothing else matters”_

Cammino.

Lentamente, non ho fretta.

Né un posto dove andare.

Ad un certo punto mi fermo, prendendomi il viso tra le mani. Non so ancora spiegarmi che cosa sia successo, ma so che in parte sono fiero di me per essere riuscito ad andarmene.

Solo, mi sentirei meglio se riuscissi ad ignorare il dolore che brucia all’altezza del petto.

Alzo nuovamente lo sguardo, mordendomi un labbro. So dove vorrei andare, ma ho anche la consapevolezza che mi farei ancora più del male.

Chiudo gli occhi brevemente, prima di riaprirli e riprendere a camminare.

Non impiego molto ad arrivare a destinazione, ma vorrei solo tornare indietro.

Titubante, suono il campanello e attendo, quasi sperando che non venga ad aprire alla porta.

Invano.

“Yassan?”

“Ciao Ryo” mormoro. Rimaniamo a fissarci per qualche attimo, prima che lui mi faccia cenno di entrare. Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle e mi volto verso di lui.

È sulle spine, lo vedo. Si morde le labbra e si fissa i piedi, mentre non riesce a frenare il tremito della gamba, un tic che ha spesso quando è nervoso.

Quasi mi dispiace per lui. _Quasi._

“Suppongo che tu sappia perché sono qui” gli dico, senza il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. La situazione è opprimente per me quanto per lui.

Ryo alza gli occhi al cielo, poi li porta su di me.

“Mi dispiace” dice soltanto, con la voce assai più roca del solito.

Ho dimenticato la ragione per cui sono venuto.

Che cosa dovrei dirgli?

Ha commesso un errore madornale, ma sia io che lui rientriamo nel novero di persone che Subaru è stato in grado di ferire.

Perché Ryo è ferito, lo vedo nel suo sguardo. Non so cosa sia accaduto, non so cosa sperasse di ottenere, ma so che sta soffrendo. Per me, per Baru. Per se stesso.

Siamo due pedine e nulla di più. È un gioco infernale.

“Lo so che ti dispiace, Ryo. Lo so” gli dico soltanto. Mi sembra quasi sul punto di piangere, ma già so che non lo farà. Ha ancora un orgoglio, e quasi lo invidio per questo.

“Io so che Baru è... beh, tuo e...” biascica, e a me viene da ridere. Lo fermo, con un gesto della mano.

“Subaru appartiene solo a se stesso, Ryo, non t’illudere” la mia voce lascia trasparire tutta la stanchezza, la frustrazione che provo.

Non riesco più a stare nella sua stessa stanza, a sentire il peso del suo senso di colpa. Mi sento soffocare.

“Sarà meglio che vada, adesso” concludo, uscendo dalla porta senza dargli il tempo di reagire.

Ritorno a camminare, ed è come se facesse più freddo di prima.

Che cosa avevo sperato?

Sarebbe stato così maledettamente facile incolpare Ryo di quello che era accaduto, ma non posso mentire a me stesso in questo modo.

Sento Subaru lontano come non mai, e so che vorrei averlo ancora vicino a me, nonostante tutto. E se sono scappato non è per orgoglio, ma per mera sopravvivenza.

Avrei voluto chiudere gli occhi. Fingere di non vedere il suo sguardo, fingere di non capire, e continuare ad andare avanti alla cieca, lasciandomi guidare dalle sue infinite menzogne.

Avremmo sofferto entrambi, come stiamo soffrendo adesso, ma almeno saremmo stati insieme.

Comincia a piovere, e insieme alle gocce leggere riesco a percepire lo stato di totale abbandono in cui mi trovo.

Vorrei piangere, ma è come se ormai con Subaru avessi sprecato tutte le mie lacrime.

Non mi sono mai fidato, eppure ho creduto in noi. Ma gli uomini non cambiano quello che sono, nemmeno per amore, reale o presunto che sia.

È durato fin troppo, e io adesso non so come fare ad andare avanti, quando la strada dietro di me è un richiamo così dannatamente allettante.

È finita.

Nient’altro ha importanza.


	9. What have we found?

**_ What Have we Found? _ **

_Nishikido Ryo POV_

_“And did you exchange a walk_ __  
On part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?”

Rimango fermo a lungo dopo che Yassan se n’è andato.

Fisso la porta, come se volessi vederlo tornare indietro, come se avessi altro da dirgli.

Ma non avrei parole per spiegare quello che sento, come sempre.

Era sembrato tanto semplice. Un momento quasi di noia, un peccato di quelli veniali, pochi minuti di cui a nessuno sarebbe importato.

Ma avrei dovuto sapere che con Baru niente è mai semplice.

Ho lo sguardo di Yasu impresso nella mente, non se ne vuole andare.

Provo rabbia per il suo dolore, perché in parte ne sono causa e in parte lo condivido.

Afferro il telefono, componendo il numero quasi violentemente.

“Sì?” mi risponde la voce lontana di Baru. Ha un tono stanco, annoiato.

“Sono io” gli dico, secco. C’è un istante di silenzio, e quasi riesco ad immaginarmelo mentre spalanca gli occhi e si mette in allerta.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiede, sospettoso.

“Yassan è stato qui” altro silenzio. “Ci sei?” gli dico.

“Sì...” mormora, ma capisco che è distratto. Sento la rabbia montarmi dentro, e mi trovo a dover frenare l’istinto di andare nell’immediato a casa sua e prenderlo a pugni.

“Mi hai sentito? Ho detto che Yassan è stato qui” ripeto, come a volergli concedere l’occasione di tornare sui suoi passi.

“E allora?” mi sento spiazzato.

E allora?

Già. Perché non gliene importa, in fondo.

Avevo sempre pensato a Baru come una persona forte, come qualcuno che combatte per quello che vuole.

E invece desidera, prende, e solo alla fine si rende conto di non avere tutta quella libertà che pensava di possedere.

Provo pena per lui, quasi quanta ne provo per Yassan, quasi quanta ne provo per me.

Perché noi siamo liberi di andarcene, mentre lui rimane chiuso nella sua gabbia.

“Scusa... pensavo t’interessasse saperlo. Magari eri preoccupato” gli dico, con un tono più amaro di quanto effettivamente non intendessi usare.

“Grazie” mi risponde, piatto “C’è altro?” io mi mordo la lingua, così forte da sentire il sapore pungente del sangue in bocca.

“Sì. Riguardo oggi... mi dispiace” faccio in tempo a sentirlo biascicare ‘di cosa?’ prima di chiudere la telefonata.

Mi dispiace.

Mi dispiace di aver ceduto alle sue lusinghe senza nemmeno pensarci. Mi dispiace di aver contribuito al dolore di Yasuda. Mi dispiace di non aver capito quanto controllo Subaru avesse su di me fin quando non è stato troppo tardi.

Mi faccio schifo, come sempre. Come se mi sentissi sporco, corrotto.

Non so se sia colpa mia o meno, ma questo non cambia niente.

Sono stato trascinato troppo in basso e mi ci ha trascinato lui. E per cosa, poi?

Per poter fingere con se stesso di avere il controllo sulla sua vita?

È in catene.

Catene che si è autoimposto, catene di cui si sarebbe potuto liberare in qualsiasi momento, se solo non gli fosse piaciuto così tanto straziarsi l’anima, fino a ridurla a brandelli, fino a che non fosse rimasto niente del Subaru di cui Yassan si era innamorato.

Non ho il mio ruolo in questa storia, perché non ho il diritto di averlo.

È troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

È finita, per tutti.


	10. I'm crying out, but there's no response

**_ I’m Crying Out, but there’s No Response _ **

_Shibutani Subaru POV_

_“Dare mo, nani mo, ai mo_ _  
kono koe mo  
nuritsubusareta gunjourui.  
Kizutsukete, kizutsuite”_

_[Tutti, tutto, anche l'amore_ _  
e questa stessa voce  
sono stati ritinti di lacrime blu oltremare.  
Ferire ed essere ferito a mia volta]_

Osservo il vuoto, la penna in mano.

Le parole si tracciano sul foglio.

Lacrime blu oltremare.

Ferire ed essere ferito a mia voglia.

Ho quasi paura di andare avanti. Yassan saprà di che cosa sto parlando, ma forse non gl’interesserà più nulla di me.

Come volevo che fosse.

_La timidezza che nascondo in continuazione.*_

La mia timidezza, quella che lui ha saputo vincere, rendendola parte di quello che siamo.

No.

Di quello che eravamo.

Yassan. E Ryo.

Perso uno, mai avuto, mai voluto l’altro.

_Non posso andare oltre._

Posso solo rimanere a contemplare lo sfacelo di un uomo che non possiede più nulla, nemmeno se stesso.

Era quello che volevo. Essere privo di quell’amore che _ho deciso_ di non meritare.

Un brivido di freddo.

Avrei chiamato Yassan, gli avrei bofonchiato di avvicinarsi e lui l’avrebbe fatto, felice di un contatto insperato.

Non c’è più, _noi_ non ci siamo più.

Potrei piangere, ma sarebbe solo l’ipocrita cornice del mio egoismo.

_Il dolore e l’angoscia, così come questa fredda voce._

Una voce stanca, che non ha più parole.

La mia voce, che vorrebbe solo urlare la desolazione di un cuore lacerato.

Il mio sbaglio.

Dimenticare di avere un cuore.

Un cuore marchiato a fuoco dal ricordo del suo volto, dal sorriso che gli ho rubato.

Non c’è più niente. Solo lacrime che non possono essere piante.

È finita.

_*Le frasi in corsivo sono tratte dalla stessa canzone “Gunjourui”, per l’appunto di Shibutani._


End file.
